


Left Something Behind

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Other, Panties, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Genji and reader are friends with benefits, you lost something and someone else found it.





	Left Something Behind

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Blackwatch Genji Shimada (Friends With Benefits)

       Commander Reyes was sitting at his desk when he noticed something black peeking out from under the corner of his desk. Confused and curious he leaned over and picked them up, studying them. Black lace panties. Great. Gabe threw the underwear down on his desk and stared at them. He knew, he knew exactly who’s they were and he knew how they got here. Why his office? He got up from his desk, panties in hand, and marched out into the hallway. He went looking for the one person who would have left them there for him to see.

        “Genji.” He had spotted him leaning against the wall, his focus completely eclipsed by the cyborg. Gabe didn’t even register that you were there. He held up something you were missing, something that made you more cautious about the way you moved and made you feel every gust of air far more clearly than you would have liked. Suspended between Commander Reyes’ two hands were your panties. The very same one you’d been wearing this morning, the same ones that had gone missing… In the commander’s office earlier today. “Leave something behind?” He said disgusted before tossing the black article of cloth at Genji’s form. Genji couldn’t help but smirk at the commander as his hand shot out to catch them. He knew what he’d done.

         “Seems I did forget something.” Genji said tucking your panties into his pocket. You were a disaster, your face was a terrible shade of red. You’d match an apple if it was held up to your cheeks. You didn’t dare look at Gabriel. It finally registered to Gabe that you were standing there with Genji. He turned a smirk on you.

         “You, don’t you dare let him talk you into that shit again. Stay. Out. Of. My. Office.” Commander Reyes said before turning around and sauntering back down the corridor. You couldn’t believe this. Genji had lied about keeping your underwear, the whole reason you were standing here with him was to convince him to give them back to you and he didn’t even have them. You were so embarrassed, he’d left them purposefully in Gabriel’s office. The look on his face told you so. With a single punch to his arm, you marched away from him and down the hall still without panties.


End file.
